Return
by Dysthymia
Summary: Michael's daughter comes back into Hawke's life, wanting him to help her make a change to her life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place three weeks after Archangel's Secret.

* * *

Dominic Santini looked at String. "I still can't believer that Michael has a daughter."

"She's still mad at him. Mad as all hell. She's so mad that Michael just called me up and told me that she left home and he doesn't know where she is."

"Well, it's his own damn fault for not telling the about what he does."

"I kind of feel sorry for him. He loves her. You can tell that he loves his daughter."

Caitlin O'Shaunessy walked into Dom's office.

"Hawke, there's someone here to see you."

"I think I know who it is. Dark red hair?"

"Yeah."

"Blue eyes?"

"I didn't notice her eyes!"

"Is she short?"

"About 5 feet tall."

"Sounds like her. Did she tell you her name?"

"She just said Willa."

"That's what I thought." String got up and went outside.

He saw Willa sitting outside. She was sitting on the ground.

He sat down next to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get away…"

"You can't get away like this. Your dad comes around here a lot. He'd find out that you're around here."

"That's not exactly it."

"Then what is it?"

"I needed to get away from home. I'm not a baby anymore. Just because I'm his only child doesn't mean that he has the right to keep me at home all the time."

"Why don't you just move out?"

"I pretty much just did. I know he's going to try to get me to come back, he always does. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of coming back. It'd be what he wants."

"You've been back from Russia for three weeks, why don't you just actually tell your dad that you want out?"

"You think he's going to even listen to me? After what happened, he's been trying to keep me under lock and key. I can't even go to a library without having to tell him. If I don't then I'm not allowed to go anywhere. I'm being smothered,"

"I think he'll listen if I talk to him, but you're going to have to do anything I tell you you'll have to do. For all I know your dad will insist that you stay at my place."

"With a person that I hardly even know?"

"If you hardly even know me, then why did you come here?"

"Instincts. And psychic powers. They can be a real burden, but at other times, it's a real blessing. Right now, I don't know which. I used to know how they worked so well, but now, I don't know. It's like I'm stupid or something."

"You're not stupid, just crazy," Hawke joked, only to get something thrown at him.

Five hours later-the cabin

Michael had came to the cabin as soon as he could after Hawke had called him and told him he'd spoken to Willa.

Michael looked around. "Where is she?"

"She's walking with Tet."

"That damn dog of yours is a bad influence…"

String smiled slightly. He knew Michael didn't really like his dog that well. "Willa doesn't want to live with you anymore," he said, deciding not to be delicate with the subject.

"You think that after her being kidnapped, that I'm going to let her move out?"

"She's an adult, Michael."

"She doesn't have any job experience except for working at libraries."

"Dom's willing to hire her as a receptionist. It can't be that much different than working as a librarian."

"I want to be able to keep track of her."

"She's fine Michael."

"If she moves out and gets a job at Santini Air, she'll have to live with one of you."

"I thought you'd say that."

"If she moves, she moves in with you, or she doesn't move at all."

"That's up to her."

Willa came inside with Tet not even a half an hour later.

Tet went over to the fire-place and laid down in front of it.

"You wore out my dog," Hawke said.

She looked at Tet and shrugged. "He wore himself out. He wanted to play."

"He doesn't play."

String told her what Michael had said.

"Then I'll stay here," she said after a few moments.

"You'll be breaking your mother's heart," Michael said. "She just came back from Russia. It's been a very long time since you spent any time with her."

Willa entirely ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke looked at Willa as Michael left. She'd clearly hurt him, but she'd started to make her own choices. Willa _was_ an attractive woman. She held herself well and Hawke noticed that. She held herself not as well as Caitlin, but she did hold herself well.

Willa looked at Hawk, "why are you watching me?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you afraid that I'll find out you have a crush on me? I wouldn't be surprised. I get it a lot."

"I don't have a crush on you."

"But..?"

"You are attractive, I'll give you that."

"Usually, I hear different descriptions…."

"Like?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination. Now, I'm going to go and use the potty."

Hawke almost laughed at the term she used for "toilet."

"Was there another reason for your coming here?" he asked when she came back.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember when you were recovering in the hospital. Your mom decoded some files she took from the complex and found out that you'd been given an aphrodisiac. That was _after_ we had sex." (This is not in Archangel's Secret)

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"No,, didn't tell anyone about that."

"Ok, then. Everything's fine."

"I still think there's another reason you came here. I don't think it's just about your dad," he said.

"Are you saying that you think I'm pregnant and that that's why I came here?"

"I didn't say that. I just think there's another reason."

"Well, if there was another reason, don't you think I'd tell you?"

"Not necessarily. You are Michael's daughter and he's a spy. I'm sure you know how to keep secrets as well as he does."

She sighed. "Obviously, you want to know if I'm pregnant. Ok, then, this is what I'll tell you: I – don't – know."

"How can you not know?" Hawke said, slightly irritated.

"Oh, come on. Look at who my dad is. Do you really think he'd let me take sex ed?"

Hawke sighed. "I guess not."

"I'm going to find out. Soon."

"How soon is 'soon'?"

"As soon as I can."

* * *

At dinner, she was very quiet. Dom and Caitlin were both there. She hadn't said a word to them, though they had spoken to her.

"Is she ok?" Dom asked Hawke. "She's not talking."

"I'm sure she's fine," Hawke said. "Daddy just probably doesn't allow her to talk during dinner."

A dinner roll soared through the air and hit Hawke right in the forehead. "He does let me talk during dinner!" Willa shouted at him.

"Do you always have outbursts like this?" Caitlin asked, ready to duck if another dinner roll flew at her.

"Outbursts? That's what _he_ calls them. I call what he does 'keeping secrets from your only child'."

"Are you really so upset with him that you're not even going to respect him?"

"He wasn't respecting me when he hid the truth from me and went through psi training so that his mind would be locked to me."

"Psi training?" Hawke asked.

"It's when a person is trained to lock their mind against a person with telepathic abilities. I have very minor telepathy. It's nowhere near the level my clairvoyance is at. Even my precognition isn't close to the level that my clairvoyance is at."

"So, what's the difference between clairvoyance and precognition?" Dom asked.

"Clairvoyance is where the psychic sees things invisible to science or to the regular human eye. Normally what the person sees is a ghost. Precognition is where the psychic sees pieces of the future. Sometimes it's in flashes and sometimes it can be very detailed."

"And what is clairaudience?" Caitlin asked.

"That's where the psychic hears what others can't. They might hear messages from a loved one or things that happened years ago."

"I think we've had enough talk about psychics," Hawke said. "Now that you've got her talking, will you just eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Hawke woke in the morning, Willa was sound asleep on the sofa, the blankets half covering her head. "Hey, Tet, go wake her up."

Hawke's dog wandered over to her and started to lick her forehead.

Willa woke with a start. "Don't lick me!" she shouted at the dog.

"It's just a little dog germs," Hawke laughed.

"It's not funny! I like dogs as much as anyone else, but I don't want to be licked by one." She got up and stormed into the bathroom. Hawke assumed she was going to wash her face off, especially if she were as germophobic as her father seemed to be.

* * *

Dom laughed like hell when he was told about Tet. "Well, now we all know he hates dirt and germs as much as Michael!"

"She is his daughter," Hawke said.

"You know, I don't think it's all that funny," Caitlin said. "It's a very big thing to her and she really seems to be a very nice girl. You don't need to tease her like that."

"But I like teasing her like that."

"You're a real jerk sometimes. You know that, right?"

"Wouldn't be the only time I've been told that."

"She's already started reorganizing my files," Dom said.

"The files do need organizing Dom," Cait said. "I just never said anything before. Without us _girls_, the two of you would be lost."

"Really?" Hawke asked. "So, do I need a compass to find the Lady?"

Caitlin groaned. "Oh, stop it for once today! Go fly a helicopter or something." Caitlin went inside.

"'Go fly a helicopter or something,'" Dom repeated. "I'm going to have to remember that one."

"How long do you think it'll take Michael to decide he needs to check in on her?" Hawke asked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't done it already." Both men grinned at that, but their grins soon vanished.

"Here comes Michael," Hawke said. "I guess we shouldn't have summoned him."

Dom laughed loudly.

"Do you think we should warn Willa?" String asked.

"Ah, let's not. She probably already knows he's here."

They watched as Michael got out of the white limo and stormed over. He glared slightly at Hawke before walking past the two men and went inside. "Wilhelmina Coldsmith Briggs, what did you say to your mother before you left home?"

Hawke and Santini looked at each other. "Wilhelmina?"

Soon, the shock wore off and Hawke wondered if Michael knew about what had happened while Willa had been in the hospial. He was under the impression that Irena knew but wouldn't tell Michael. Maybe he was wrong. He thought again. No, if he knew, he would have punched him out or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Willa ignored Michael and walked straight past him with a pitcher of ice-water.

If Dom hadn't been distracted by the use of Willa's actual name and Hawke by his own thoughts, they might have been able to stop her from pouring the entire pitcher over Hawke's head.

Hawke stared at her, water dripping from his face.

"That's for teasing me," she said, pointing a finger at him. "Maybe you'll think twice the next time you decide to use your dog to wake me up!"

Michael shook his head before snapping at her. "What did you say to your mother?!"

"Would you tell this neat freak that I didn't say a single word to her?" she called to Dom as Hawke started to chase her around.

"Don't have him do your talking for you!" Michael shouted at her.

"Hey, neat-freak, she asked me to tell you she didn't say anything to her!" Dom said, laughing so hard that he was holding his gut.

"If she didn't say anything to her mother, then maybe she'd care to tell me _why_ her mother is upset?"

"Ask him if he thought that maybe she's mad at him because my half sister is working for the FIRM!" Willa called, picking up the coffee pot.

"Hey, don't you even think about it, Missy!" Dom shouted before looking at Michael waiting.

"There isn't much use telling her not to," the spy groaned. "Trust me. She'll do it."

"So, what is this about her sister? Hey, if you do it, you're making all the coffee for a week!"

It was too late though, as Willa had already gotten Hawke with the coffee.

"I'm going to get you for both of those!" Hawke growled.

"Only if you can catch me!"

Michael glared at Hawke as he started to chase her again while Caitlin was being very careful to stay away.

Dom kept watching Michael.

"I have nothing to do with Jasmine working for the FIRM," Michael said. "I wasn't the one who recruited her."

"Apparently, that's not what your ex-wife thinks," Dom said, trying to avoid getting knocked over.

Michael refused to say anything more about the subject. "I'm on a schedule; I'm expected at a meeting. Would you mind spraying Hawke with a hose or something?!"

"It won't stop him!" Dom called as Michael walked to the limo. He could see Marella sitting inside, laughing.

"It's not funny, Marella!" Michael shouted.

"Oh, it's funny!" Dom called before Michael could get the door shut.

* * *

"Ok, get off," Willa said.

"Did you really do that whole thing to get rid of your dad?" Hawke asked.

"No, of course I didn't! I did it to get back at you for using your dog to wake me up."

"Well, you licked me!"

"Oh, it's just a little Willa germs…" she teased.

"I'm not getting off in that case."

"If there's a baby, you might hurt it doing that," she whispered.

Hawke scrambled off her. "Don't you think you'd better find out if you're pregnant?" he hissed back.

"I'm getting to it. I just need to make a doctor's appointment and all that stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

Willa was at the doctor's office a day later. She sat on the exam bed, swinging her feet while she waited for the doctor to come back into the room. It was some time before the doctor came into the room. Willa looked up expectantly.

The doctor had a bit of a frown on his face.

"What is it?" Willa asked.

"According to you medical information, you're not supposed to be able to get pregnant, but your test results clearly say that you are pregnant."

"Well, one must be wrong then."

"Oh, the test isn't wrong Miss Coldsmith Briggs. I want to perform some more tests and see if your condition changed any. Your tubes had been tangled. It is always possible they untangled on their own."

Eventually, Willa left the doctor's office, having been told that her tubes were no longer tangled.

Hawke was waiting for her when she came out.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, yes, I'm having it and yes, I'm keeping it."

* * *

At dinner a few nights later, Tet hid under the table, watching Hawke and Willa start a food fight, which Caitlin and Dom ended up participating in. It had started with Willa throwing a piece of fish at Hawke while she stated, "I hate trout."

Hawke had responded to this by tossing some of his potatoes at her saying, "I hate your potatoes." It went on from there.

Eventually, they stopped throwing food and had to stop Tet from eating all of the food that had hit the floor. The cleaning didn't take as long as everyone thought it would, especially since the dog could only be stopped by being sent outside.

"Do you think those two are dating?" Cate asked Dom as they left the cabin a couple of hours later.

"Yeah, I think they are."

"I don't think Michael will be very happy," Cate said, laughing a little.

"Oh, I can just picture it. Michael will order String to stop dating her."

"You know what's worse?"

"What?"

"He'll probably demand that she 'come home.'"

"Yeah, probably. We'll just try to trick him into thinking the opposite if he figures it out. We're not done with her."

"Not by a long shot…I'm not sure we can trick him though!"

Dom shrugged. "Come on, I'll adopt you tomorrow."

"That's very funny Dom!" Caitlin said, frowning.

* * *

Sometime later

Hawke was lying in his bed with Willa. She was sound asleep and any time he moved, it woke her.

Hawke stretched. "Stop waking me up," Willa said, looking at him. "I can't sleep if you keep moving."

Hawke laughed. "Then, you're not going to sleep for a while!"

"Why not?"

"Oh, no particular reason…" Hawke said, trailing off.

"No, we are not doing that right now! If we do that, then I will never be able to get to sleep tonight and then neither will you!"

"I like the sound of that."

Willa gave Hawke a smack.

"You're mean," he teased. "I'm telling."

"Oh, shut up. You're not getting anything else tonight. You already got it."

Hawke grinned and laughed for a while.

"Fine, I'll pretend to sleep." Willa laid down and closed her eyes.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Hawke asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"How long do you want me to stay here?" Willa asked, not opening her eyes.

"Um…forever."

"Then I'll stay here forever. Now, let me get to sleep or I'll do some damage to something."

"Ok, I'll let you sleep. I ask just once for-"

"You asked for sex five times! Now shut up or we won't be having sex in the morning!"

"Yes, Mommy…"

Willa put her hand over Hawke's face. "Shut up…"


End file.
